reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrazyAmazing
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pike's Basin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 03:03, May 20, 2010 NOTE: achievement abuse will not be tolerated. Next time, it's a month. :Okay, I get that I abused the achievement system with the comments. That was wrong but it won't happen again. A week seems like quite a long time to suspend someone who has added at least a few (hopefully) helpful articles and edits. Achievement Abuse There is zero tolerance for achievement abuse, sorry. Just going to have to swallow your medicine this time. You're welcome back next week, hope you see you around. -- Tiktaalik 04:32, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I guess that's fair. In that case, though, can you at least delete the worthless blog posts as well, as to not make it seem like I'm being singled out? See you next week. CrazyAmazing 04:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I see now that you've spoken to Senor Random Blog Post. It's good to see the admins are working on cleaning the wiki up and I definitely regret screwing around. Hopefully by next week I'll have plenty to add after I have more time to play. Good luck with the rest of the spammers in the meantime. I was stupid to be one of them. CrazyAmazing 04:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Removing talk page content CrazyAmazing, Removing content from your talk page is against the rules, specifically the "Don't Delete Discussions" policy. As such, the above messages must remain on your talk page. I can understand that the messages were both added and removed a while ago, but rules are rules and they must be enforced. Consider this an official warning. Do not remove content from your talk page or you will be blocked, and I certainly don't want to see another message like this: :"I removed the old talk but forgot to log in before doing so. Logged in and deleted again." I hope I've made myself clear. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hobbes, I'm interested in deactivating my account and unsubscribing from the WIki. After learning that I'm unable to delete my Wikia account, I was simply trying to clear everything out and not log in anymore. I haven't contributed to the wiki in a while and I was unaware / forgot that deleting discussions was against the rules. Sorry agains for violating the rules, as I said, it's been a while for me. :CrazyAmazing 06:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::That's fine. ::Yes, removing content from your talk page is against the rules. However, if you're interested in disabling your wiki account, try sending Wikia a message via the page. Under "Account changes" you should see the "Disable my account" option. Click that, type out an appropriate subject title, then compile your message. This will send Wikia an e-mail, and you should receive a reply within two to three days. If it works out, your account will be disabled in that time and you will be notified through e-mail. ::I hope this helps. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC)